Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman is the foster sister of Eren Yeager, and the main female protagonist of the series. She lived with the Yeager family for approximately a year before the fall of Wall Maria. Though she desires only to live a peaceful life with Eren and Armin Arlert, Mikasa chose to follow them both into the military, where she would become the best soldier among the 104th Trainees Squad, and later joined theSurvey Corps to follow Eren. Fall of Wall Maria Arc Mikasa appears for the first time in year 845 somewhere inside Wall Maria. She is seen waking Eren up, telling him that they need to return to home. She is surprised to see tears in his eyes and asks why he was crying.On their way home, they meet Hannes. Mikasa watches as Eren complains about the soldiers slacking off while on duty.Later, both Eren and Mikasa watch the return of the Survey Corps forces, witnessing yet another failure of their expedition. After returning home, Mikasa tells on Eren, revealing to his parents his desire to join the Survey Corps. Annoyed, Eren leaves, with Mikasa following him. They save Armin, who is being beaten by local bullies and together discuss their desire to go outside the Walls. At that moment, the three kids witness the sudden appearance of a Colossal Titan that breaches the Wall's gate. Mikasa and Eren run back to their home to find it crushed and their mother trapped under the debris. In spite of their attempts, Mikasa and Eren are unable to free her, Hannes rescuing them as a Titan devours their mother. Mikasa and Eren are placed on a ship just as the Armored Titan breaks through the inner gate, letting the Titans inside Wall Maria, witnessing Eren's vow to kill all the Titans as they are transported to safety. Once inside the safety of Wall Rose, Eren confronts a soldier from the Garrison who manifests his annoyance for having to share their food with outsiders. The short beating the soldiers give Eren cause him to claim that he will retake Wall Maria with his own hands and insult Armin for his doubt, Mikasa punching him to bring him back to his senses. She then declares that she will do everything to keep him alive, forcing him to eat the rations he had previously discarded out of anger. Screenshots Scene11137-1.png Scene09889-0.png Scene09625-1.png Scene09601-0.png Scene09577-2.png Scene09553-1.png Scene09529-0.png Scene09505-1.png Scene09265-2.png Scene09241-1.png Scene09217-1.png Scene08929-3.png Scene08953-2.png Scene08713-1.png Scene08689-2.png Scene08665-0.png Scene08449-2.png Scene08425-2.png Scene08401-1497988733.png Scene08377-1.png Scene19225.png Scene19201-0.png Scene19177.png Scene19153-0.png Scene19129-1.png Scene18697-0.png Scene18553.png Scene18529.png Scene18505-0.png Scene18481-0.png Scene18457-0.png Scene18433-1.png Scene18409-1.png Scene18385-1.png Scene18361-1.png Scene17545-0.png Scene17521-2.png Scene17497-1.png Scene17473-1.png Scene17449.png Scene14233-0.png Scene14209-0.png Scene14185-0.png Scene14161-0.png Scene14137.png Scene14089-0.png Scene14065-0.png Scene14017.png Scene13993.png Scene13969.png Scene13945.png Scene13921.png Scene13897.png Scene13873.png Scene13489-0.png Scene13465-0.png Scene13417.png Scene13393.png Scene13369-0.png Scene12529.png Scene11281-0.png Scene11257-1.png Scene24721.png Scene24697.png Scene24673.png Scene21361-2.png Scene20401-1.png Scene20377-1.png Scene20353-0.png Scene20329-0.png Scene20305-0.png Scene19969-1.png Scene19945-0.png Scene19921-0.png Scene19897-0.png Scene19873-1.png Scene19441.png Scene19417-0.png Scene19393.png Scene19369.png Scene19345.png Scene19321-0.png Scene19297-0.png Scene19273.png Scene19249-0.png Attackontitan25 (18).PNG Attackontitan25 (17).PNG Attackontitan25 (16).PNG Attackontitan25 (15).PNG Attackontitan25 (14).PNG Attackontitan25 (13).PNG Attackontitan25 (12).PNG Attackontitan25 (9).PNG Attackontitan25 (7).PNG Attackontitan25 (6).PNG Attackontitan25 (5).PNG Attackontitan25 (4).PNG Scene02257-0.png 1DC31659-F459-4889-8395-1ED0573B38BF.png S9kGzt0L o.jpg VHUugAw5 o.jpg UjX11XuN o.jpg QrsoT4SD o.jpg QMYM1OHT o.jpg PTpx0WgG o.jpg LRGZXDbv o.jpg KsGFvX5P o.jpg KbLefvPX o.jpg JhWAd95r o.jpg GDwiSKmQ o.jpg G6OtOPH3 o.jpg CTiMz86H o.jpg BwhJIwUL o.jpg BRmN1PFQ o.jpg Aw05VXJi o.jpg Aro0WXqz o.jpg 62hMmtkb o.jpg 7yGxgaio o.jpg 5FBez3xy o.jpg 2a4kEoas o.jpg WHQqn1Ad o.jpg STrCJlE9 o.jpg RiiYlb9R o.jpg R6GtpypW o.jpg QuXWJs66 o.jpg QrycRcLw o.jpg OFqy99qB o.jpg OedIaplb o.jpg ODuMu7p5 o.jpg Nxr5C4oN o.jpg M45RaBMd o.jpg Le386iDb o.jpg J1gzH7QM o.jpg I9yeqf0O o.jpg Hx6h8abM o.jpg GRYNVwcd o.jpg FF1s5U3R o.jpg ETVQfaSl o.jpg E7veXqf7 o.jpg AMpVN407 o.jpg 94ZTaWqO o.jpg 9Nne82xT o.jpg 6hFyfM6y o.jpg 3of7hghe o.jpg 3jdPr9qk o.jpg 2kR1mwk4 o.jpg WG0QqDHY o.jpg Wf0e9sZq o.jpg 1uKOONZy_o.jpg 2Hsumm7M_o.jpg 3N1ErjDy_o.jpg 3X2sE8Zx_o.jpg 4MRXc3FE_o.jpg 6yeUhEsH_o.jpg 7DqeQ7Ww_o.jpg 7DtTHjir_o.jpg 7DxgHXuW_o.jpg 7YdkGJ5s_o.jpg AB9qM68r_o.jpg C6WnYD8Z_o.jpg D7AxffGJ_o.jpg DLbz6X1C_o.jpg DcQuCecS_o.jpg FACWQRyC_o.jpg FEnSJipy_o.jpg FHrXnIRC_o.jpg HpuGWSgY_o.jpg IzaMb5FN_o.jpg JGjSkCnZ_o.jpg JaCX7Zy8_o.jpg KRKerSOQ_o.jpg KXAjVn7i_o.jpg Lbv2a265_o.jpg M567PO1l_o.jpg NoioxL3H_o.jpg Og9Q5wlI_o.jpg PlR5yU31_o.jpg Pt1x500m_o.jpg RA6A4Pcn_o.jpg SDQ2u4jF_o.jpg Tgk0LlTx_o.jpg Thxj12Zt_o.jpg VYpO2IJA_o.jpg YDCnXB1L_o.jpg Yc0U1tlx_o.jpg ZOSIX2Zd_o.jpg b2c9Ipl1_o.jpg bXapomSE_o.jpg eD84gdPd_o.jpg j2xGD1lo_o.jpg kP6LkXWr_o.jpg kVJBeFQJ_o.jpg kt1oHHk1_o.jpg lLRqFVVk_o.jpg mcNSoeG2_o.jpg mjiWZAH2_o.jpg nuPjs2fp_o.jpg o27MY1lv_o.jpg oaMe7RtU_o.jpg oxCb6Joh_o.jpg pKaEKNv8_o.jpg q8c1MRi3_o.jpg rr9YESAG_o.jpg siupSJ0l_o.jpg u0Qohd7G_o.jpg uQUAaByf_o.jpg wtjQq87D_o.jpg xYjgzxIx_o.jpg xtJVhGiD_o.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0103.jpg Cbmattack-301-0131 44363755422 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0130 44413834521 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0134 44413834411 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0133 44363755382 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0137 44363755242 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0138 44413834131 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0136 44413834291 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0135 44363755312 o.jpg Attack-2-0866 30856854898 o.jpg Attack-2-0842 44009654864 o.jpg Attack-2-0854 44677984262 o.jpg Attack-2-0853 44677984332 o.jpg Attack-2-0868 44677983762 o.jpg Attack-2-0856 29790651857 o.jpg Attack-2-0855 44677984202 o.jpg Attack-2-0845 44677984572 o.jpg Attack-2-0841 44009655024 o.jpg Attack-2-0846 44009654594 o.jpg Attack-2-0843 44009654744 o.jpg Attack-2-0857 44677984072 o.jpg Attack-2-0858 44677984042 o.jpg Attack-2-0870 44677983652 o.jpg Attack-2-0844 44677984622 o.jpg Attack-2-0852 44677984362 o.jpg Attack-2-0867 30856854728 o.jpg Attack-2-0869 44677983712 o.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0359.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0228.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0226.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0225.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0224.jpg Attack on Titan 3 7 dub 0223.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 1034.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0957.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0950.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0949.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0948.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0908.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0907.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0906.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0905.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0904.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0903.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0902.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0901.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0878.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0877.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0876.jpg Attack-2-0529 30856911098 o.jpg Attack-2-0528 44677977982 o.jpg Attack-2-0527 44677978222 o.jpg Attack-2-0526 44677978582 o.jpg Attack-2-0525 44677979152 o.jpg Attack-2-0521 44677980012 o.jpg Attack-2-0520 42917985240 o.jpg Attack-2-0865 30856855118 o.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 1040.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0993.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0992.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0991.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0990.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0989.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0988.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0987.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0976.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0975.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0974.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0973.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0972.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0778.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 0777.jpg Attack on Titan 3 - 8 dub 1071.jpg Cbmattack-301-0140 44413834101 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0141 44363755132 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0931 42604381480 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0934 43505035015 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0950 42604381310 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0933 42604381430 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0949 43505034965 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0951 43505034945 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0932 43505035025 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-1000 43505034425 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0996 43505034465 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0983 43505034765 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0952 43505034925 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0948 42604381380 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-1001 43505034365 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0995 43505034525 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0994 43505034565 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0984 43505034675 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0979 43505034835 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0974 43505034875 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0973 43505034885 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0928 43505035105 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0926 43505035205 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0924 43505035225 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0925 42604381800 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0927 43505035155 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0930 43505035045 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0929 42604381520 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0623 43505036335 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0628 43505036105 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0620 30545001588 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0618 30545001668 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0625 43505036255 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0627 43505036135 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0626 43505036175 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0624 43505036295 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0919 42604381830 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0670 43505035415 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0669 43505035465 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0668 43505035495 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0636 43505035865 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0635 43505035925 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0634 43505035955 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0633 30545000958 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0632 30545001048 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0631 43505036015 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0630 43505036055 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0629 43505036085 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0622 30545001468 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0621 30545001528 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0608 43505036445 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0607 30545001788 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0606 30545001848 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0605 43505036575 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0604 43505036625 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0185 44363753702 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0172 42604394310 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0179 42604394230 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0174 42604394270 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0175 44363753872 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0180 42604394170 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0186 44363753642 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0173 44363753942 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0223 44363752602 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0377 42604390310 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0376 42604390400 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0372 42604390610 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0371 42604390670 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0359 44363749672 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0358 44363749762 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0237 44363751912 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0351 42604390980 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0353 44363749912 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0354 42604390810 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0352 42604390900 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0356 42604390760 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0355 44363749872 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0357 42604390730 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0350 42604391030 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0329 42604391090 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0328 42604391230 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0278 42604391320 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0277 44363750532 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0276 44363750582 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0275 44363750852 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0274 44363751142 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0273 44363751192 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0272 42604392020 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0242 42604392270 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0241 42604392330 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0240 44363751692 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0239 42604392420 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0238 44363751772 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0236 44363751972 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0235 44363752062 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0234 44363752152 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0222 44363752742 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0866 43505035285 o.jpg Cbmattack-301-0867 42604381900 o.jpg B4C3869D-63BD-4773-8A90-E84BE4305C70.png Category:Sword Wielders Category:Prodigy Category:Slave Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Assassins Category:Tacticians Category:Stealth Force Category:Attack on Titan Universe Category:Sole Survivor Category:Orphan Category:Stoic Category:Horseback Riding Category:Suicide Watch Category:Acrobatics Category:One-Man Army Category:Street Fighters Category:Temper Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Resistance Category:Woman Category:Martial Artist Category:Child Soldiers Category:Eldian Empire Category:Humans Category:Serial Killer Category:A Class Category:Scouts Category:Asians Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Warrior Category:Charisma Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Building Buster Category:Adopted Category:Killing Intent Category:Ackerman Clan Category:Humans Category:Manslaughter Category:Daughter Category:Heterosexuality